


Credence with his Stuffed Animals [ART]

by Pangaea



Series: Spoiled Credence AU [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Stuffed Toys, Sugar Daddy, if you squint...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea
Summary: Spoiled Credence in bed with his menagerie of magcial and no-maj stuffed animalsHere it is on my tumblr!





	Credence with his Stuffed Animals [ART]




End file.
